There are Thieves Among Us
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki was a well-known rich business man until he mysteriously got broke. Two years later, he got himself two jobs. Sousuke Aizen's secretary by day and a thief by night known as Zakura: partner of the infamous master thief Black Cat. How long will their heist days go before Captain Hitsugaya, detective of NYPD, captures them? Real-life fanfic no mange/anime based. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know how much you're waiting for a chapter of Black Cat Reaper and again I apologize. I guess it needs more time to get the detail juice going. So, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story.

This fanfic is about both Byakuya and Train mostly. If you read Black Cat Reaper, then you already notice how they don't see well eye-to-eye. Here, is where they're close friends and live in New York City. Later on, it'll be Renji/Byakuya and Train/Toshiro (duh, my best pairing EVUR!). So, if you're interested read on. If not, don't care and move on.

Enjoy!^-^

(A/N: I do not known Black Cat and Bleach. They belong to their creators.)

* * *

There are Thieves among Us

By: Black Cat Angel

Chapter 1: Thieves with a Social Life

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-**

I groaned as I slowly let my hand out from the comfort of my warm bed covers to press the snooze button on my alarm clock. I opened a part of the covers to look at the time. It was 4:45 a.m. I let out a sigh as I push myself off my bed and prepared my day at work. I went to my bathroom and turned on the lights. As the lights went on, I was nearly blinded by the brightness. It took a moment to adjust my eyesight in time to see my reflection on my mirror. Pale skin, lifeless gray eyes, and black hair. Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki is slowly withering away from existence. I took a nice warm shower, put on my black business suit, pack up my things, and fixed my bed. All of it took about twenty minutes which leads to 5:05 a.m. I headed toward my kitchen, which was an open hallway to the living room.

Ever since my family and company went into an immediate bankruptcy, my mornings are the same for the past two years. It was a scandal of how the mighty have fallen. My father died before I was old enough to have full rights over the company, so my grandfather became CEO during the time. When he retired, I took his place. It was after three weeks of my new employment when I heard of the tragic news; my grandfather passed away.

At the will's hearing, my name was never brought up in my grandfather's will. Not once! I was heartbroken and yet suspicious. The will stated that all the property of the company goes to his vice president, Sousuke Aizen. Deep down, he has something to do with this; however, I never had the evidence to prove it. And all the belongings of the Kuchiki family went into a charity called "The Espadas". I knew just the name of it sounds suspicious, but what can I do?

A knock echoed throughout my living room and opened kitchen, bringing me back to reality.

"Come in", I answered, knowing fully well who was on the other side of my door. The door burst opened as a figure entered my home. I need to install a new lock and key system. Unfortunately, _he_ can break in here without making a sound.

"Honey," he bellowed. "I'm home!" The man who let himself in was a young man in his twenties with messy, dark brown hair; sun-kissed skin; he wore a blue jacket which the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a long, white loose shirt with a V-neck lining down to show his tattoo of the Roman Numeral XIII. He also wore tight, black pants and black boots. That man is my one and only friend, Train Heartnet. We were in the same track team in high school. Back then, we weren't exactly colleagues. Hell, I never spoken a word to him! I pretended to listen to everything he was telling me. The irony of it was of how he was only one who comfort me during my depression. I rolled my eyes as I was making my cup of coffee.

"Must you always act like as though we are husband and wife?" I questioned him as I closed my eyes. I felt an arm snaked around my shoulders. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Aw, don't be like that Sweetheart. How about I buy you a bouquet of roses to make up for it?"

"…I am not cooking your breakfast." He pouted childishly as I saw him crossed his arms. Yes, that is how I know him so well.

"How selfish of you, Byakuya! After all I've done for you this is how you repay me? By letting your _senior mentor _starve himself to death!" I scoffed quietly. Whenever I declined his request to cook his meals, he tried to pull the guilt card on me. "I practically revived you from the dead, yet here you are treating me with no respect! I never asked much of you-"

Yes you do.

"-where's my reward back two years ago! Do I get a-"

"If I cook you scrambled eggs will you shut up?" The sad part of it was of how I conceive every time.

"…add some crispy bacon and a glass of milk and you got yourself a deal!" He grinned victoriously. I swear he does this to annoy me. After putting the coffee mix in the coffee maker and added water, I started cooking my so-called mentor's breakfast. I wouldn't consider him as my senior since there's a two age difference between him and I (I am older than him). He is my mentor, nevertheless.

"…is there a pickup job tonight?" I asked as I was frying the eggs and bacon.

"Five nights from now, to be exact." I could hear the smile in his changed persona tone. "It's _very_ expensive."

As I was finishing up, I asked, "How expensive?"

"Think art." That does sound expensive. I laid the cooked eggs and bacon on a clean plate and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. I took out a glass cup from the cupboards.

"Who's the gatherer?" I placed the food and drink in front of Train while he took out his own fork. I swear he plans three steps ahead of me.

"Who else? It's our favorite target, Aizen", he said as he stabbed an egg piece. I narrowed my eyes. Ever since he gained control of my company, he's been making a name for himself all over the world. He shows off anything he can get his hands on just to rub it in front of anyone who has not afford it yet. There are news and gossip spreading of how the notorious thief, Black Cat, claiming his hold on some of the treasures he (Aizen) claims.

"Why would Aizen be interested in art?" I asked in curiosity as I took out my coffee mug and poured myself my morning beverage.

"It's not the art, it's the principle." He ate a bit off his bacon. "When someone famous or well-known bids on an artifact at an auction, another person will try to bid off the other. It continues until one of them stands down. Let's face it, nobody doesn't want to be left in the dark. That's how our dear friend Aizen feels." Train drank his milk in a single gulp. A milk mustache appeared as he spoke again. "The artwork he bought was an original piece from Leonardo DaVinci. An incomplete sketch of the first Mona Lisa. It was merely a sketched drawing of the assumed position of how he was going to create her. Today it is worth about $1.3 million and Aizen just bought it."

I sipped my coffee. "I am not seeing the principal of buying a hand drawing from a famous artist. Why would he buy a drawing if he has money to hire someone to craft him a masterpiece?"

My comrade chuckled. "Exactly. You see, it's because the artist was famous. It's like buying a pop singer's used snot rag. As long as it belong or claims to belong to the pop singer it can be quite valuable. That is how Aizen sees artifacts."

I raised an eyebrow. Did he compare Aizen to a fan girl? The mere thought of it made me want to laugh. I checked my watch to see the time.

"I must take my leave", I told my friend. I grabbed my things and headed for the exit.

"Hold on!" I heard Train's cry. I turned around to see him grinning. "Are you still going to our dinner date tonight? It's a special night for us."

I rolled my eyes once more. How can I not forget? He reminded me at least every morning and night. But, how can I not forget the day - or rather, the night - where we became partners?

I smiled at him. "I can never forget our anniversary."

The next I knew he gave me a big hug. "Aw, you do care!" His lips came closer to mine until I blocked his view with my suitcase.

"Don't you have a job to get to?"

He let go of me as his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh... right. Heh, guess I better get going or else I'm late." He walked casually out my door.

I chuckled. "Like you were never late before."

"I wasn't just late; I was fashionably late." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. Train Heartnet, you are certainly a strange man.

I walked out of my condo apartment while I locked my door. I sighed. Another day to go to my hellish job.

I, Byakuya Kuchiki, have two jobs. I am Sousuke Aizen's secretary by day and I am the Night Sakura, partner of the Black Cat, by night. In short, I am a thief.

* * *

In each chapter, you'll get a glimpse of in the past and different FIRST points of view.

Review, Favorite, or Follow. It's you're choice. I needed something to get me writing. Wish me luck!^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took me awhile. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thieves with a Past

(Two years ago )

Sirens echoed throughout downtown New York. I calmly took off my black clothes and dressed myself in my casual ones. I hid myself in an alleyway behind a dumpster when police cars ran by many times. I, Black Cat, had stolen the Kraken's eye from Giovanni Seguchi ' s manor. Legend has it that the Kraken's eye can change color if you drop it in the water ; and, depending on its temperature, it can become a dark or light color. That is just the prize I see to snatch it from Seguchi ' s manicure fingers.

As I finished dressing up, I hid my clothes in my backpack and walked toward a metal door. I knocked three times. A soft echoed of metal rang throughout the alley. A soft slide came from the tiny door, revealing a pair of narrow turquoise eyes. They looked at me with judgment eyes.

"What ' s the password ? " A deep male voice said from the other side.

I smiled as I stood my ground. "Sweet potato pie. "

A second later, the eye door closed and I heard a loud _click_ sound from many locks on the door. The door opened revealing a man in his twenties, muscular, sharp chin, feline eyes ; you could say we ' re "family " . He made room for me to walk in.

His name ' s Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

He closed the door. "So, did you get it ? "

I smile, knowingly. I took out the small pearl from my pocket and showed it to him. The jewel glistened from the dim lighting. It ' s as if you are looking at a tiny rainbow.

Grimmjow scoffed. "That ' s it ? That ' s the Kraken's Eye ? It ' s a fake, has to be. The Kraken ' s bigger than a building and his eye is the size of a boulder. I say you got the wrong item. "

"I know fine jewelry when I see one, Grimm " , I said. "Even if it ' s not from a real Kraken, this little pearl is worth something. " I pocketed the Eye. "Besides, it ' s not always about the money it ' s the principle. "

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Shinji ' s in the front, as usual. "

I nodded in acknowledgement and walked to the front. I knew where I was. The only club I know who knows how to serve good milk and the owner is a good friend of mine. I was at the lowest pit of downtown in a club called "The Hollows " . I always come here after every heist to celebrate my victory. As I walked, I can hear the soft jazz music playing throughout the room. Hey, I never said it was a rave club. It ' s a sad and depressing melody. It ' s the kind of music you hear when you went through bad news of life ( breakups, heartaches, death of a loved one, etc. ) .

At the bar, I saw a man who a bit older than me ( possibly in his thirties, maybe less ) with blonde bob cut hair ; beady eyes in a narrowed expression ; fair skin and a wide, pearly smile that can creep anyone who ' s new to the club. I walked up to him. He was wiping a glass cup with a white cloth.

He looked up and saw me approaching. He smiled as I reached his bar. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. " Emphasis on 'the cat ' .

I sat down on one of the wooden stools.

"How was it?" He whispered.

I grinned. "Like taking candy from a baby. A very _ rich_ baby. "

Shinji chuckled. "That ' s what I like to hear. So the usual whole milk ? Shaken, not stirred ? "

"You know it. "

Shinji took out the milk bottle and poured it in the mixer and added two ice cubes. Then, he closed the lid and shook the thing.

"'Got any new customers?" I asked, trying to bring up the mood in this dull place.

"No one special, just another poor sap whose life became in ruins." He pointed to a lone figure at the end of the bar. Their head was buried in his arms, dark hair sprayed wildly around him, their business suit was wrinkled and had a hint of alcohol. I saw the many empty cups near him to prove otherwise. "He's been here three hours straight and he already drank my best brandy", I heard Shinji say. "If this keeps up, I'm going to have to kick him out."

"Come on, man " , I reassured him. "He ' s going through what everyone does in times like this. "

He scoffed. "He ' s doing it in a very expensive way. I don't think he has the money to buy off his bill. " He gave me my drink while still looking at the deadbeat stranger.

"Just put it in my tab", I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "We don't do tabs. "

I gulped down my drink in a flash. After, I set my glass down and stood up. "Well, can you do this one little favor for me ? "

His expression remains the same. "Why should I ? "

"Because... you're an understanding guy and we know each other for years since fifth grade... " He continues to give me a blank look. "...and I always pay my debt whenever I can... ? " Still the blank look. "...I ' ll give you ten percent of the profit. "

"Twenty. "

"Fifteen. "

He grinned, showing his abnormal teeth. "Deal. I would've done it for our friendship. "

Playfully, I scoffed. "Yeah, right. " I stood up and walked over to the drunken loner. The smell of very alcohol reached my nose as I walk closer. I took one last remaining breath of fresh air and shook their shoulder. "Hey, you might not be on Death Road if you hold back the liquor. "

Their head rose up and turned to my direction. I noticed he was a male, much older than I was, pale skin ( much paler, like a clean white sheet of paper ) with reddened cheeks, empty dark eyes, and tangled black hair. For some odd reason, he reminded me of someone I once knew.

He waved me away like I was his servant and blurted out, "Go... away ! Can ' t you not see I am enjoying my evening with champagne !? "

"Yeah, nothing says "party night " like heavy booze and passing out at a jazz club " , I sarcastically remarked. I gently pulled him away from the table. "Come on, man. You need to crash at your place. Trust me when I say this place is not for enjoying your evening. It ' s more of a place for the most depressing people of New York City. "

I was hit against my cheek with a dirty washcloth. "My club is not depressing ! " I heard Shinji yell. The man groaned at the high vocal cords my friend used.

"Please. This place is more for the dead than the living", I muttered only to have another cloth hit in my face this time. Ignoring my friend's scowling face, I escorted the man out of the bar by having his arm around my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Let's go. Where do you live?"

"I cannot go back " , he muttered, "I have nothing to go back to. I have nothing. "

"I guess that also involves your house, huh ? " I joked, knowing exactly what he meant. He nodded slowly, anyway. I called a taxi to pick us up and told the driver the direction of my apartment. When we got there, I paid the driver, carried the man to my place, and went straight toward my bedroom. I lived on the fifth floor with a fire escape and a perfect view of yelling car drivers and misunderstood convenient store employees.

I laid the drunken man on my soft bed and took out his expensive leather shoes. Something about him reminded me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it.

Then, a thought occurs to me. Did I buy any groceries this week ?

I went to my kitchen before quietly exiting my room and softly shutting my door. I opened my 'fridge and you wouldn't believe how disgusting it smell ! I closed the door and let out a big exhale. I thought my nose would fall and turn to ash due to the heavy stench of one whole month of - what I believe to be - tuna salad sandwich, last week ' s Chinese takeout food, and I thought I saw some moldy American cheese in there, which I don't remember buying any. I guess this happens when you eat out more than eating in. I barely forgot I had a refrigerator in my apartment. Maybe I should get rid of it.

What ?

I'm not going to use it. I like to eat takeout food. The last time I cooked, I got fired at my old job, and it was a high-class restaurant.

I thought about buying my favorite takeout food until I realized I'd be leaving a total stranger in my home. I checked the time on my cellphone. It takes at least five minutes to walk from here to the nearest Chinese restaurant. It ' ll take ten to fifteen minutes to prepare my meal... maybe an extra ten for my guest. Plus five more to return back here. In total, I ' ll be gone for thirty minutes.

Judging on how much the guy drank at the club, it ' s going to be a while for him to regain consciousness.

I shrugged. I ' ll take my chances. I went out my door and head for the restaurant.

** *THIEVES***

As predicted, I returned back to my apartment room in exactly thirty minutes. As I was unlocking my door, I heard a soft clatter from the other side. Hmmm … now who would be dumb enough to rob a thief ' s home ? I casually walked in, pretending not to notice a thing.

I heard a click from behind me.

"Don't move, Black Cat", said the unknown stranger. It obviously a man. Whoever this was clearly knew my secret while investigating my apartment. It's time to show him how conniving Black Cat can be. I calmly put the takeout food on the kitchen table. I pretended to ignore him as I took out the food one by one. "Are you deaf?! I said don't move!" Once again, I did not respond to his order. A moment later, I felt his hand touch my shoulder and that is where I took action.

I bent down and used my right leg to kick him to the ground, which caused him to drop my spare gun far from his reach. I pinned him down by trapping his arms above his head and encased my legs between his hips. As I trapped him, I noticed a hint of a familiar scent of alcohol and... cheery blossoms? I then realized it was the same man who I met at the Hollows bar. He was struggling to get my weight off him.

I grinned. "If you want to become a thief, you might as well be more sober than this. But, I do admire your speedy recovery, I have to admit."

He spat at my face. "I would never be a villain like you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get one thing straight here, I am thief, yes; and I steal for a living, of course. But I am not a villain for doing such an act. The difference between thieves out there and me right here is that my intentions are unselfish. I would've move out of here by now. It's not so bad once you get pass all the loud noise and whatnot."

"I do not care if you call yourself a fallen angel! You would always be a thief to everyone! You were born as a thief and you will die as a thief!" The room went silent, only the sound of thumping coming from the floor and the sound of the man's breathing from below me. The tension between us was so thick I was feeling uncomfortable.

"...I'm use to that comment..." I pushed myself off him and headed for the awaiting food. "If you're going to eat, now's the best time to do so before it gets cold."

The man stood up, but he did not follow me to the kitchen. I saw him pick up my gun and opened the small revolver. "You knew there was no ammo?" he asked.

"Of course I did. It's my gun", I pointed out.

He wobbled to the kitchen and out my gun on the table. "Why do you spare me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you expect? That I raped you in your sleep? Steal whatever's left of your possession and kill you when I'm done with ya? You hear way too many rumors. I'm a thief, not a psychopath. I guess I can call myself New York's Modern Day Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. It's what **I** do."

It became silent again as I ate my food in peace. A few minutes later, I asked, "What's your name? And if you asked why, then here's my answer: you owe me. How, you might ask. One, I saved you from a drunken deathbed. Two, I used half of **my** money to buy you a meal. And three, I let you snooped through my apartment without you getting onto my bad side. You're lucky I didn't handcuffed you to the sink."

He blinked. "You do no-" I casually pulled out my handcuffs hidden inside my pants and dropped it on the table. "My God, you're amazing", he said. I don't know if his face has gotten any redder from the after effects of the brandy or he's blushing. I couldn't tell.

I shrugged. "Not really. I just think three steps ahead of anyone." I looked at him. He kept staring at me with his bloodshot dark eyes. "Are you going to eat or what?"

An emotion flickered through his eyes. "If you are as noble as you as say you are-"

"Which I am."

"-then you have a sense of justice."

I gazed at him. "Everyone has a different sense of justice. What makes mine unique?"

He ignored my question by saying, "I have a proposition to make." I stopped eating so I can show him how I'm paying attention. "I want you to help me avenge my family's name."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why should I? I mean, why not go to the police? I'm sure they're more _holier_ than me."

"I need someone who knows how to get in and out without causing suspicion on himself. Someone who knows how to clean his mess. And the only person who is well fit for the job is Black Cat, which is you."

I crossed my arms. "So, who tarnished your family's name?"

"Sousuke Aizen", he growled. My eyes widened. No way. Aizen, the power hungry tyrant who sucks the life out of any company tries to get his hands on. _That_ Aizen? "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. The man who lost everything just from his grandfather's will where is name was never brought up." His hands clenched into fists as he stared at my floor. "I know he's responsible for the bankruptcy. I know he was behind the fraud will, but I did not have the evidence to prove it. And, with my fortune tie to my company, I was left nothing." I felt sorry for him. A great man finally hit rock bottom and has no idea how to reach back on top. How depressing.

I sighed. "I can't."

His fists banged on top of my table. "Why not?!" he yelled as he suppressed a groan from his awakened headache. "You're the only one I can turn to!"

I did not bother looking at his expression. "Look, I want to help you. Really, I do, but this vengeance thing is not my style. I steal from anyone who are higher up than moderate people of NYC. I do not harm people. That is the code I live by as Black Cat."

Then he said something I would never forget. "Then I want you to teach me to be a thief!" I looked at him dumbfounded. "If you cannot do the job, I might as well do it myself. I know I do not have the skills but you do. Teach me, show me the noble path of a thief's justice. Aizen deserve to have everything stolen from him just as how he stolen everything from me. I want to see his look of defeat with my own two eyes. I want him to suffer just as I am."

I sighed, once again. I stood up straight and head for my room. "If you're going to be my protege, then you're going to need to get over yourself and get some rest."

"Are you going to teach me?"

I stopped at the entrance of my bedroom. "Not yet. First, you need to gain my team's trust."

"You have a team?"

"You think I achieved my success solo? I'm flattered, but I can't take all the credit." I turned to him. "My door's opened for you if you ever going to come in. Don't worry, I'll stay on my side of my bed." I winked, flirtatiously. "You need your beauty sleep, Ribbon Boy." Before I turned back, I saw his mouth hang open.

A name came out from his mouth as I prepare to take my bath. "Train Heartnet?"

* * *

**hope you guys like it. I just need to come up with chapter 3. I have some idea, I just need to put them together. Until next time.**

**~Black Cat Angel**


End file.
